Sanctuary
The Sanctuary is the final area in Forever Kingdom. It is situated in the depths of the Forgotten Valley. It is noted for being the final dungeon of the game, before the party face Darsul, Drumhort, Solca and Karmyla in battle. Story Darius, Ruyan and Faeana come into the Sanctuary only to find Darsul and Drumhort have arrived before them. Darsul and Drumhort sink into the level below, while Darius and his friends remain on the surface. They decide to explore the area to find a path below. Once Darius and his friends ring all four Calming Bells, a path opens in the Light Hall, allowing them to sink to the level below. They find Drumhort holding Darsul at sword-point. Layout As soon as the level begins, you will find a Crystal Pillar to your right. Heading onward will lead the party to the Light Hall, where the party will find Darsul and Drumhort. The Light Hall in itself is a bit of a spoiler, because the final area of the game can be seen from below, if the party looks down on the floor. In the far end of the Light Hall is a Bell Stone, with the following inscription: The peaceful bells that (ring) in Harmony. Break the spell that binds its sounds using '''Opposing Energy', and bathe the Twin Goddesses in the heavenly Light of Kindness.'' Going around the circumference of the room will reveal two pathways, the East Hallway and the West Hallway. Both hallways lead to paths with sections where the floor rises... and does not come down. Speed is going to be your best friend in these sections. In both pathways, you will need to go quickly to the section with the rising floor in order to access the door to the next areas. The floor will continue rising as more enemies spawn and get defeated by the party. You need to defeat all enemies in order to make the floor rise sufficiently to access the doors. In both sides, the enemies are particularly vicious, so be on your guard. Heal where necessary, and do not leave it till it's too late! As you progress through this area you will find that there are four recesses on the ceiling of the Light Hall, from which pillars of light will appear. These pillars of light will appear once you have rung the respective Calming Bells. The paths to them will be explained below. Causing all pillars of light to appear will make a bigger pillar of light appear in the center of the Light Hall. Once Darius and company return to the Light Hall, they can use said pillar of light to teleport down to the lower level. West Hallway In the first section, there will be powerful, fast, Fire-elemental Mutants for you to defeat. Start by hopping on to the rising floor. Once the floor rises, the enemies will be drawn to you; they will spawn close to where you are. Continue defeating these Mutants to make the floor rise higher and higher. When all enemies are defeated, the floor will rise high enough for you to go further into the West Hallway. You will find yourself on an upper level. Turn right and there are two doors for you to enter: the North West Wing (misspelled as 'Wind') and South West Wing. If you do not enter these doors, but go straight instead, you will be lead to the Treasury. The Treasury is a room with chests inside, but there are bars in the middle preventing your party from going east (or going west, if you are accessing it from the East Hallway). Heading into the Treasury from the west side will give your party two treasure chests, to start with. North West Wing Entering the North West Wing will lead your party to a walking puzzle. There are ten stone slabs on the floor, and walking on the wrong one will cause a lightning bolt to damage your party. You could walk around the edge, but the door from which you came in will close behind you and there will be more Fire-elemental Mutants to fight... You will find that there are normal stone slabs, and colored stone slabs. Do not step on the colored stone slabs, because these will damage your party. Keep walking ahead and you will get to the Divine Belfry. There is a lone treasure chest, and just opposite it, a green glyph on the floor. Step on the glyph to be teleported to the upper level of the Divine Belfry! There is a Calming Bell in the center, but it is blocked by a strange force. To make it ring, you must hit it with the opposing element of the wing. The North West Wing is Lightning-elemental, so hit it with an Earth Palmira attack. Doing so will cause the bell to ring, and a pillar of light will shine down from the ceiling in the Light Hall. There are four recesses on the ceiling from which the light will shine down... so three more bells to go. South West Wing The South West Wing, as you can tell by its color and the Flamed Crystals on the sides, is Fire-elemental. The same Fire Mutants will attack you, but there seems to be no walking puzzle. Instead, coming close to the Flamed Crystals will cause minor damage to your party. Keep walking ahead and take the door to the Divine Belfry. Once again, there is a lone treasure chest on one side, and a green glyph on the floor on the other side. Step on the glyph to be teleported to the upper level of the Divine Belfry. Once again there is a Calming Bell in the center. As the South West Wing is a Fire-elemental wing, hit the bell with the opposing element: an Ice Palmira attack. Doing so will cause a second pillar of light to shine down from the ceiling in the Light Hall. Only two more bells to go. East Hallway The same mechanics that were used in the West Hallway apply here as well, except this time, there are Earth-elemental angel Mutants with flamethrowers. Note that these enemies can inflict Curse on you, so have Orbs of Atonement ready. This is arguably the harder of the two wings to finish, because the angel Mutants refuse to spawn close to where you are, and some of them will even drop off the rising floor. As soon as you get to the upper level of the East Hallway, you will come across the doors to the North East Wing (again, misspelled as North East 'Wind') and South East Wing on your left, and the door to the Treasury straight ahead. North East Wing This is an Ice-based room, with icy stalagmites on the floor. Touching them will reduce your party's health. Try to reach the middle of the room, and the doors behind you will close. The same angel Mutants from before will spawn to attack your party. Defeat all of them, and head to the Divine Belfry up ahead. Once again, there is a lone treasure chest on one side, and a green glyph on the other. Take the glyph to the upper level and you will find a Calming Bell in the center, once again. As the North East Wing is Ice-based, hit the bell with a Fire Palmira attack. This should cause the third light pillar to appear in the Light Hall. Just one more bell to go... South East Wing The last of these wings is Earth-based. Heading to the middle of the room will cause the doors behind you to close, and more angel Mutants will spawn to fight your party. You can even fight a Palmira Bee by hitting one of the pillars to the far left side of the room to get a Red Palmira, if you so desire. Defeat all the enemies and head up to the Divine Belfry. Once again, there is a lone treasure chest on one side, and a green glyph on the other. Taking the glyph up to the upper level leads to a Calming Bell in the center. Hit the bell with a Lightning Palmira attack, and this will cause the final pillar of light to appear in the Light Hall. Treasure List *Accessing the Treasury from the West Hallway leads to two treasure chests. **The first one contains Berserker's Greaves. **The second contains a Majestic Sword. *Accessing the Treasury from the East Hallway leads to three treasure chests. **The one on the left contains a Spear of Calling. **There is a Berserker's Helm in the center chest. **The third one, the one on the right, contains Darkforge Armor. *There is a single chest in the North West Wing Divine Belfry containing a Mushroom. *There is a single chest in the South West Wing Divine Belfry containing a Red Palmira. *There is a single chest in the North East Wing Divine Belfry containing 10,000 tokens. *There is a single chest in the South East Wing Divine Belfry containing a Revive Gem. In addition to these: *Angel Mutants occasionally drop Life Extracts and Orbs of Atonement. Category:Places